User talk:.Echo/Archive 3
Poppysky? I found this pic on google, and I thought it'll look good on Poppysky's page. What do you think? --LucyϠ in the Sky With Diamonds 05:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) stuff hey Echo, how about just for some new happenins around the clan maybe have the forbidden love with Eagleglide likin Brackenstorm and Brackenstorm likin Kaito? or maybe just Brackenstorm and Eagleglide like you siad yesterdsy? x3pebble2pineow 19:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry... It's alright, Echo. I know that you're still upset about CloudXCinder, but I hope that Cinderfur and Echopaw can still be friends. Also, IRC? Just main channel. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 20:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) oh yah and maybe Brackenstorm does like Eagleglide a little and looks for her alot but likes Kaito more but doesnt show that as much?pebble2pineow 20:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Bluewing was banished from TC?!? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 23:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I wish people would tell me when stuff happens that has something to do with my cat. Like Nightwhisker's son getting banished from TC. That might be something Important. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 19:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Blackkit; Dapplekit, and Viperkit Found some pictures online - From left to right, Blackkit, Dapplekit, and Viperkit. I couldn't find a tortoiseshell kitten with yellow eyes, but I did find that one. The eyes are more of a golden hazel. And then I found this one - Flameshine and Frostwing XD Aren't they cute? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Awsome :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kay, I'll add her in a minute. And no! That make Gorsefang sad. ): He leaves his Clan for her and then she dumps him... Tell Fire no. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC)! IRC? Hey Echo, good morning! IRC? #TCcamp we can RP Lightningice and Tigerfang, or anyone else... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 13:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do you have any other computer at home? Please set your brother on that. And if your brother is younger than you, he's not old enough for a Wikia account: Age limit: 13. And people check ips all the time, like Wikia staff. They check wikis often, (Eulalia is one of them) they know ages well. They have cross admin powers, thefore, can ban anyone from any Wikia site. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, buddy! *hugglez* I don't want you getting in trouble because of your brother. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmm. :/ I'll speak to Fire about it. There was no call for that. You were just telling me things that concern my roleplay, just if I would have done if Fire and Ice were plotting about Echowave or something. :) Don't let her get to you. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC)! Actually, I'm getting ready to go to my grandparent's, but I can get on there. c: Be on in about 45 mins max. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Goldenfern What? *tilts head* I never said she was going anywhere [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, main channel? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? We could do willowclan, or main channel. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 21:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) What is the channel again? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 21:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Willowclan wikia? Sorry I had to leave earlier... Stuff happened. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 22:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh god. Well, first of all, Ice can get banned for dropping that F-bomb, so I'll talk to her about that. They pretty much harrased you, which is 100% against wiki rules. If they continue, I may have to see about a short ban for them. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 22:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC)! Wow. I looked at the chat archive you posted and that chat was pretty harrassing. I feel so sorry for you! *hugs* - Quailflight 09:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Snowfall Hello Echopaw, I am sorry to say that Snowfall has died. In a battle, Firepelt sunk his teeth into Snowfall's jugular vein, killing her. I'm very sorry. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Echo. I'm really sorry about Snowfall... I bet we can work it out. Firepelt had rabies, and during the battle, he killed Snowfall. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, it's just Firepelt sunk his teeth REALLY deep into her neck. Do you want me to pretend that Snowfall died? And, it wasn't my fault. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 01:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) And I didn't kill her. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 01:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, please calm down. Echo, I understand why you're mad; I really do. But we need to just calm down. It all happened pretty fast, it wasn't Icestorm's fault. This whole issue has just gotton out of hand. Why don't we get on the IRC main channel, and just talk it out. (No cussing please) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I am really sorry, SO sorry. I really am. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 01:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Echo please? Just for a minute. I really want us to sort this out [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry, I just asked if I was supposed to RP your chararcter for now, and some people said yes, so I did. Once again, I'm really sorry. *dips head in shame* --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 14:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) And, I wasn't plotting against you! Really, do you think I would? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 14:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay, okay. Friends? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Woah, chill. Take a chill pill. -gives you a chill pill- There. I suggest speaking with Ice and Fire. Firepelt killed Snowfall, and Ice was roleplaying her at the time. You may just need to keep her in StarClan, I let Hawkfeather go. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Kits Well, Goldenfern's gotta have her kits first. I mean, both Blossomcloud and Autumnfrost became pregnant WAY after her, and they've already had their kits. XD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I know. Goldenfern is definately going to have her kits soon, but I want to her to have them on the IRC, and I want to wait until there are more people on [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan Could I be in BloodClan as Rockclaw, a tan tom with brown paws? ddevans96zHuzzah! 00:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Join! Hi! It be great if you join this wiki as we need new members. Why does FirePelt hate you btw? Γǻώήςτόŗm 13:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Join? Could I join WindClan as Ruinstone, a stone-gray tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes? :3 [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC? idunno im on right now xD no one else is though...-bracken- Join? I would like to join WindClan as Iceheart. He has a white coat that looks pale blue in full light. Thanks for consideration. [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'Blue Thunder']] 18:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Join? Hi! I'm mini_c99, and I'm new here. I was wondering if I could join WindClan as Razorleaf. He has a dark coat with big green eyes. He likes being with other cats. miniCheeseAndCrackers 22:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Could I be in BloodClan as Rockclaw, a tan tom with brown paws? ddevans96zHuzzah! 00:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) CS If you are online, the CS pound is open. Batwing | Dovefeather 11:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC)!